What Hell Really Feels Like
by Shoysrock
Summary: Frieza is lonely and terrorized in Hell. Who knew that he was so weak against the denizens of Hell? And that is even further proved by the arrival of a freshly-killed and lusting Cell.... Yaoi, Cell/Frieza, smut, rape, torture. My first DBZ fanfic!


**A/N: Well my friends, here it is: My first Dragon Ball Z fanfic, and my first Yaoi oneshot. Yes, this is a Cell/Frieza, set in Hell, because I LOVE THIS PAIRING OMG.**

**The only ways that Cell could be paired with Frieza is either if they meet in Hell (where he could rape him or Frieza suddenly develops a crush) or if Cell takes the time machine back before the Cell games officially start in his perfect form, goes on a spaceship to Frieza's planet or something, and either seduces him when Frieza's a little kid or rapes him somehow when he's older. Yup, that's my reasoning...**

**Warning: Smut, yaoi, an odd pairing, robot-alien rape and emo moments.  
**

The realm of being dead wasn't that particularly exciting for the Icejin. Here he sat on a boulder made out of the mass of dark nothingness, floating in the upper atmosphere of what was known as 'Hell'.

Since being killed by an insufferable monkey, especially by what he most certainly feared, a legendary Super Saiyan, he was not in a happy mood. Weeks and months he knew passed by yet it seemed an eternity. There was little to eat, there were the occasional denizen monsters that attacked him that he either narrowly defeated or had to flee. After all, this was Hell, an eternal place, a place of powerful evil and most of it completely unknown and not understood by the living. He never knew that he would not be able to compete with Hell's demons and devils. Such a thing was completely new to the deceased tyrant. He was the most powerful force known in the universe! More powerful than his brother, who still lives! And now he failed his legacy, leaving his brother alive, the last of his race.

Besides being occasionally hunted by demonic denizens who's sole purpose was to torture and hurt Hell's citizens, he was mostly bored and hungry. The world of Hell was vast and he explored much of it, but there was still more and more spaces beyond he did not explore yet. Some places were fiery infernos, other patches of semi-fertile land where dead mortals and races lived in their own cities, the people milling about with halos on their head in fear and anguish in their deaths. The entire world was constructed as a prison for the foul, the most evil, the most horrible and fiendish monsters and people that have died. There was mostly chaos in these patches of communities trying to repent, or hurt one another as they did in life to avoid pain. After all, they could not die but only suffer.

The only place he found safety and solitude was the vast upper atmosphere of the realm. Here he could look down at the floating land spaces, and one of Hell's many oceans in constant storm. The sky of hell here was very dark with stars and floating chunks of solid 'evil' form. Some outcroppings were large enough to sport caves. He was spending his time standing or sitting in the air, sleeping in the caves, and going down to the land looking for some scarce edible lizards and fish.

He was close to being so bored that he was even plotting stealing food from one of the villages. But the Lord Frieza hadn't stopped down to that level of indignity yet.

"What am I, a common thief?" He snarled at himself. He looked down to a ramshackle village, people fighting amongst themselves as these bad people usually do. They were in Hell for a reason, of course. There was a small amount of farming with adequate food at least, and the villages of the weak humans, Nameks, Degros, and multitudes of other species of sentient weaklings at least cooked and preserved food.

It was so long since he could test out his full power successfully. He did beat and destroy some demons, but the bigger ones were ever so close to immobilizing him and torturing him. He would never be broken, never suffer the indignity of falling prey to their whims. Instead he had to run away, and the demons always knew that someday they would get him, someday…

In this new world, he knew that running was always the first option. Though he was powerful, he was almost powerless here in his death, tired and a bit bruised, sitting alone, brooding and feeling frustrated and secretly afraid of the creatures down there in the depths of Hell.

He was vulnerable. The sleek, graceful, cunning and arrogant tyrant of half the universe was cowed in Hell barely surviving, tired and lonely. Hell was so vast, he could not even begin to sense the confines of this plane, let alone feel the presence of others.

_They must be in some other place. After all, they died out long, long ago, and most of them are probably in heaven. _This was his only thought, which made him even lonelier. He didn't even know if his father was dead or alive. Maybe his proud father killed that purple-haired other Saiyan after it cut him in half. And so that was how he died, and he came to Hell in his fourth form, intact without cyborg parts.

He was so tired, or so depressed, or so afraid or being attacked or hungry he couldn't even think of fun. The Ginyu Force he sensed were in another part of Hell, and when he was alive they were some amusement. But not even their stupidity could help him now, especially since he would be plagued by their annoying nature for eternity. As for his concubines, Vegeta, and Zarbon, he did not care for them now. He could not even think of the prospect of getting laid. He was always too tired and defeated, however proud he tried to be. There was a reason why there are women in Hell, and either they're demons or they were vicious murderers and wild. They could not satisfy him, and he truly was afraid, as they all were in this horrible place. Sex would give him no pleasure when he could be attacked at any moment, or when the women were helpless and so weak. There was no challenge. Either some poor former mortal, or coming across a Succubus who would dominate you, drain your energy, and torture you with all sorts of terrible devices and sensations for a bit until you escape or they let you go. He was not up to that humiliation.

So he thought, that is.

And this was where Frieza sat. Moping and tired after hunting for food in the Hellish desert, drinking some water at a pool, and shivering on the rock, thinking about how bored he was before he would go to bed to maybe have a nightmare about large, killed blonde monkeys or of that large vile leader of Hell, Lucifer. He gave the strong yet small-sized Icejin chills.

And that was when he detected an extremely large power level.

He looked up, scratching the white skin around his purple domed head and gazed into the distance of the sky. There was, indeed, a green thing flying gracefully towards him. Peering closer, he soon realized this wasn't a demon but someone who was dead; a halo was on his head.

However Frieza did not like that green-man's power level. It was monstrous! Frieza cautiously stood up on the rock, his toes locking in on the mass and his tail ready for balance. He wished he wasn't so worn out. He did not know whether or not this force was hostile, but he still did not like it.

And so the green-man landed in range, allowing Frieza to feel the full power emanating from the strange looking creature.

Frieza looked at the thing that was staring at him with astonishment. The man had a masculine face, black upper muscles and shoulders and a green armored body with speckles. The creature had muscles and strength, thick powerful long legs, tall, large hands, a helmet-like head, and two black hard wings behind him. The man looked part bug!

But what most freaked out Frieza was his face. He had a large chin, beady magenta eyes, and a mouth, in a strange sort of smirk. The creature stood staring at the poor Frieza, beadily looking over him like some sort of feast. The creature smirked even more as Frieza responded with a look of panic in his eyes.

"Who are you, who have so much power?" Frieza said. Gulping down the horrible feeling he was getting by looking at the green-man, he stiffened into a proud-standing posture.

"I am Cell. I am the most perfect being in the universe, Frieza." The green-man spoke. The Ice'jiin's eyes widened at the strong, smooth voice of the being named Cell.

"You are certainly powerful, Cell. Well then, why are you here? I have no time to share space with inferiors." He responded to Cell. _Perfect body, hah! Ugly more like it!_

"Inferior? I, the ultimate android, inferior? My dear dear Frieza, I am even more powerful than you, and you know it. You feel it, just as I feel your dimmed strength." Cell challenged and hovered closer to the alien. Frieza would not show him he was weak!

"Dimmed? Hah! I've just been bored that's all! And how would you, 'perfect' Cell, know my name? And who exactly are you, android?" Frieza spat at him, arrogantly smirking back at the intruder android.

"I am an android created on planet Earth. I have been created with the cells of all the Super Saiyens and other powerful beings, including you. I know all your techniques and more. I am truly perfect, and the most powerful force in the universe. And you cannot even compare to me." Cell chuckled in his boast. "I have power more than triple of yours. I am even more powerful than a Super Saiyen, which you most certainly fear."

As Cell came closer, Frieza felt even more power. Cell was, just like Goku and that other purple-haired Saiyen, raising his power level! Frieza was soon feeling his senses overwhelm with the power and the fact Cell was almost invading his personal bubble!

He backed off, quickly floating several feet away, ready to defend himself from whatever intentions this fighter had in mind.

"Alright then! What do you want with me? After all I am weaker than you so you say!" Frieza was surprised at the amount of fear in his voice.

"It's been a little while, and since I was in fact beaten by the son of a Super Saiyen, I thought we'd have something in common. It is after all very lonely and boring, being so lost in Hell and attacked constantly by monsters. I thought we could share space together since you need the protection." Cell laughed. But there was something else flickering in Cell's eyes that Frieza really did not like.

"Why me, really? You could have your fun watching me tire and hunger from afar! I am not a baby, Cell!" Frieza hissed and lashed his tail out in warning. "I am an Icejin, and I will not ask help from an android."

"I didn't _ask _to help you; I _will _help you, and you can't stop me. And you will give me your _services_ in return for my protection my little alien pet. You're not that weak but you will easily be defeated by me."

Cell's tone was definitely serious. And worse, a tone of laughter. Frieza's eyes widened.

"I will not be a pet to a strange man I don't know!" A shiver crawled down the alien's spine as Cell hovered closer, and Frieza hovered backwards. "If you're so powerful you wouldn't need me! Get away or I'll fight you!"

"You spiteful young tyrant. So feisty and sleek…" Cell's eyes wandered down his body, causing Frieza to gawk. "…I love your personality. You'll be hard to break in but you'll squeal beautifully…"

_SQUEAL? _He thought.

Frieza did not like the thought of squealing to this monster!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The Icejin yelled! For the first time Frieza felt the urge to be clothed, though his private parts were sheathed, he still felt naked and vulnerable. The monster's eyes were staring at him and daydreaming, fully intent on something extremely sexual.

Frieza himself was disgusted. The fact an ugly android wanted to rape a short-stature alien such as himself. Especially the former lord of almost a hundred plants!

"Or what? You'll smack my face with your pretty little hands? Spank me with your tail? Oh how I'd love that, but I seriously doubt you would, and right now, I'm not into much childish forms of foreplay…"

All too quick Frieza shot a Death Beam at Cell's head, his finger pointed and Frieza's face in horror at the words. Cell had even quicker stepped aside and bent his head away, avoiding the purple ray that shot off into the darkness. Cell continued his lusty smile as Frieza snarled.

"How dare you…you dare to think…I'm not a whore! I am my own person, and I will not let you use me!" He seethed him. Frieza already had another Death Beam charged up to use. _Lucky bastard…_

"We'll see about that weakling. I've been way too bored these days and a good fuck would do me good."

With this Cell disappeared and re-appeared in front of Frieza. Like lightning his muscled arm struck out and pushed Frieza's arm away, Frieza reacting by letting out a gasp and unleashing another Death Beam. Frieza didn't expect Cell to be THAT fast!

Now, it was his arm in the strong grip of the towering Cell. Frieza's immediate reaction was to struggle and lash out with his feet, kicking feverishly but, unfortunately, it was doing no harm to the solid-set Cell. Frieza, in his natural powerful fourth form, whose kick could break bones, was doing nothing against this foe.

"W-what are you? You can't b-be that powerful! Unhand me!" Frieza stammered as he whined and struggled, kicking and clawing at Cell's armor. The exoskeleton was too tough to be damaged so it seemed.

"I am that powerful." Cell basked in his triumph of so easily immobilizing Frieza. "And you know what? I don't think I will unhand you."

Frieza had enough of this. The grip on my muscled arm was getting tighter and he bent his body, lashing his powerful tail out to strike the side of Cell's head!

Frieza's tail was now throbbing with pain, and Cell looked like he was hit, but wasn't in too much pain. Frieza desperately hit Cell with his tail over and over again, not gaining much until Cell decided to end such foolish attempts. Cell reached with his left hand and grabbed the annoying tail, holding the thick white wriggling tail still. Now Frieza was gritting his teeth from his hurting arm and his body in an odd position from his tail grasped and hoisting himself up.

Soon Frieza was crying out in pain as Cell twisted the arm and dugs his nails into the fleshy tail. Frieza gripped Cell's arm and his feet twitched and thrashed in the air, pain making the alien gasp and writhe.

"S-stop…" Frieza whimpered. His eyes were shut with pain and trying not to cause tears to come forth. His tail was one of his weaknesses, and it's muscle structure being cut into and squeezed was certainly something horrible to endure.

Cell smirked as he loosened his grip, pausing for a moment to watch his new plaything gasp for breath and recover.

Then he threw the alien to his side towards a large floating rock.

Frieza, of course, wasn't as weak as Cell suggested. As soon as he was in the air flung towards the rock he recovered and stopped himself in midair, but unfortunately Cell had already flown behind him, dealing a full throttled punch to Frieza's back.

Frieza could not stop in time and soon hit the boulder full-front. In fact, the punch was so hard that Frieza's body went right through the boulder and came out the other side. By this time, Frieza has almost passed out, and was no longer able to be in the air and was falling down to the ground at an alarmingly fast pace.

Cell would have none of that. Speedily he grabbed Frieza by the tail and hauled him back up into his arms, holding the wounded Frieza easily as he studied his prey.

"A fine little fighter you are…" Cell purred in the recovering alien's ear. "But not good enough. Perhaps you'd like to give up and I can get my reward…"

"Never!" Frieza hissed and stiffened his limp muscles. Cell felt him start powering up. He laughed as Frieza prepared to blast him off him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to give up…" Cell taunted by licking Frieza's ear. "You've been so lonely for love. You lust for something, someone to give you that pent-up release…"

"ENOUGH!" Frieza exerted his energy, giving all he got. He felt Cell's arms release him as energy came off his body and blasted Cell off him.

Frieza's muscles bunched, his fists tightened, he turned to Cell who laughed at him. Frieza was snarling and grinding his teeth, his hand raised and wiping the saliva off his ear. However much he kept the energy field around him, he still shivered at the thought that Cell had just _licked _him.

_How…fucking…dare…you…_

Cell only smirked as he darted towards Frieza, his wings raised and his fits ready. Frieza gave a battle roar as he determinedly blocked Cell's punches.

Soon Frieza realized that Cell was just playing with him. Frieza was going as fast as he could go, blocking punches and kicks just in time and punching Cell on his own, however little damage it did. Cell still smiled coolly, warming up as he watched Frieza struggle in his took his time looking over the young alien's body. Strong arms, a slender graceful physique, such a sensitive tail, large lips, so much flawless, now bruised, skin to lick. How Cell wanted him badly, and how he wanted revenge…and what better way than conquer someone supposedly powerful definitely excited his sense. He was, after all, perfect, and had all the body parts needed to do whatever he wanted for pleasure, be it killing, destroying, eating, sleeping, swimming, and sex…

Frieza was tiring. He couldn't believe that at full strength he was not even making a dent in attacking Cell. And Cell was just there, just looking at him with those lusting eyes, while Frieza suffered under that gaze. This was worse than being tortured by some demon and those devils. And he feared what would happen when Cell would finally beat him. Worse, he knew Cell would beat him, and Frieza could do nothing about it.

The brat Frieza finally was getting tortured as Hell wanted him to be. Humiliation. Pain. Horror. Things he created when he was alive, but all that was getting back at him now.

"Enough of these games. Time to have a little…FUN!" Cell quickly reached past Frieza's blocking moves and slapped Frieza in the face.

Frieza's neck hurt as his head was jolted to the side. Bored with fighting, the green-man punched the alien in the stomach, feeling the wind heave out of Frieza's lungs and Cell dealt the final blow, kicking the alien at the jaw.

Pain. Horrible pain. Two points at his head and one in the stomach. He knew he was immobilized, he knew he was weakened, and he knew that it was Cell's laughter that was in his ears as he hung in the air, struggling to maintain his energy to stay aloft while he suffered. But he could barely maintain it.

Cell was quick to grab Frieza by the neck, not cutting off his circulation but holding him there. Darting his eyes around he soon spotted the floating giant rock nearby, where there was a cave that showed signs of Frieza's habitation.

"Perfect…" The android purred. Frieza started coughing up blood as Cell took his prize under his arms and headed towards the abode.

Frieza was emotionally and physically drained. Soon he felt Cell land and walk on solid ground, and Frieza mustered the strength to open his eyes. It was then he noticed that he was being carried in the purple cave to his own makeshift bed, and that Cell's arm had him, and that he was only now regaining feeling of his appendages. He soon saw in the dark the mass of dried grass, stolen pillows and ragged blankets he had taken to make for a soft sleeping spot nestled in the corner. Cell stopped, standing and looking at the makeshift place of plush.

"My little alien friend…this is where you spend your nights? The former tyrant hasn't found his family yet? You will eventually, but for now, look at how you lay and suffer." The android chuckled. Frieza, still weak and trembling, hung his head.

"I didn't think to look for them…I think I should have." Frieza regretted being alone for so long. Because of that there was a green android who was now taking advantage of him.

"Obviously." Cell purred. Roughly he tossed Frieza like a ball to the bed. Frieza landing on his bruised sides unto the hay and cloth. He hissed and slowly rubbed his arms at the pain.

The poor Icejin looked up at the towering figure in the dim light. Cell looked even taller, and his smile more evil.

"Since I came here a few days ago, it hasn't been much fun." Cell's voice startled Frieza, the voice more husky than before. "I am very, very angry at Goku, Gohan, and all those other scum. So very, very, very angry…"

Cell bent down on one knee, leaning in to study his prey. Frieza curled up more, conserving his energy to deal some last minute attacks at the right time. His eyes were still wide with fear.

"Since I saw your face and body when Dr. Gero was teaching me as an embryo, I knew I had a strange feeling to be complete with you, to desire you, and to conquer your ego. Well, now I have the chance, and you are here in the flesh, and you are so very, very beautiful." Cell continued as he began crawling towards Frieza.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This monster wanted to have him since he was…well, a baby! _And he actually wants to fuck me…_

Frieza could feel this was wrong. He could not even imagine partaking in such a pleasurable act with a revenge-crazy creature! Frieza sat up, backed up against the lumpy wall of the cave and raised his hands to fight.

Before he could even summon a Destructo-Disc, to utilize his last bits of energy, Cell was on him! Frieza's words died in his mouth as he felt Cell latch unto his, his arms pinned to the wall by Cell's, a green spotted knee in between Frieza's powerful legs, and his power seeping out.

Frieza could feel himself getting weaker by the second. Cell was draining his power through the kiss! Frieza struggled and bit but Cell's tongue was undaunted as he ravage the Icejin's mouth, every sweep of the tongue draining energy from Frieza.

Soon Frieza was mostly limp, refusing to whimper as Cell pulled away. Satisfied that he took enough to keep his 'toy' settled down, he gloated in Frieza's face.

"It's a new technique I discovered from some Succubae. I absorbed one of them, gaining that power. It's very helpful as you can see to make sure you have just enough energy to keep you feeling…everything." The android spoke. Frieza turned his round head away, trying to avoid another God-awful kiss.

"Why am I beautiful to you?" Frieza whispered. His eyes were shut as he felt Cell press closer against his body.

"Perhaps it's your attitude; perhaps it's mainly your flawless…delicious…skin…" Cell licked the presented cheek, feeling Frieza cringe with disgust.

"Fuck you." Frieza seethed.

"Now that's my spiteful tyrant…" Cell purred sensuously in the lord's ear.

Cell in his desperate urge to conquer and experience began licking the offered flesh. The alien's skin was warm and smooth as he heartily licked Frieza's unwilling head. The large dome on his head was like crystal as he licked it, and began kissing his way down to Frieza's neck. He felt the pulse dance under his lips and nibbled his pet's throat. Frieza stayed silent.

_I won't let him know I'm suffering. I won't…I…_

Frieza was stiff all this time, flinching as he felt Cell bite down on his fleshy neck and gnaw the muscles in his hot mouth. He never let anyone do that to him, as he was always the dominant, but now he was forced to endure this. He was beaten, he could do nothing but writhe and gasp and sometimes those bites were very pleasurable. His head rolled about as the android latched on his shoulder and removed his hands from Frieza's arms.

Cell began exploring the contours of the alien's body. Frieza squirmed under the touch of his hands as he felt arm muscles, chest muscles, neck muscles, powerful abs and hips, thigh muscles…

Frieza hissed and kicked his legs as Cell's hands caressed his inner thigh. Cell still held Frieza still with his teeth, his jaw muscles making sure Frieza could not successfully push Cell off. The Icejin paused to feel the coolness of the black shells over some of Cell's muscles, but soon got back to trying to keep Cell's hands from his legs, which was now being busily caressed. Frieza tried to will the tightening in his groin he was feeling away, as Cell's hands were now getting closer to the certain area, pulling and feeling muscles and pearly skin…

"Ooh!" Frieza gasped as Cell moved faster than a blink, and had already gasped his groin. Frieza was very close to wishing that he never had died, that he was a good boy and never killed anyone and was in heaven where the fact a sex-hungry monster was there, waiting for him, squeezing and enticing the alien into hardness.

As he blushed and struggled weakly he tried to concentrate on the contours of the wall instead of the assault down his body. He tried, he tried so incredibly hard trying not to be afraid and terrified but it was true; he too could feel deep horrible fear like the rest of the universe. Terrible fear.

And torture. Yes, he did torture and rape occasionally, but nothing like that was done to him. Nothing like this, nothing like his body limp and shaking as all his energies rebelled against his body. He couldn't take the surroundings anymore and shut his eyes just as Cell pulled their bodies from the uncomfortable wall to lie flat on the bedding. He was vaguely aware of lips on his nose and cheeks and words being spoken to him talking about very dirty things…he also became aware of his own whimpers and moans that came from his parted black lips as he throbbed in the hands of Cell. The chiton armor of Cell's body radiating hot delirious warmth against Frieza's lithe form. His mind was feeling drugged and overwhelmed with pleasure. Yet he knew this was wrong. He could hardly do anything about it.

Cell was certainly fascinated. Frieza was so beautifully resisting. While his physical body was weak and trembling, his emotions were certainly fascinating, showing his concentration to ignore the torture. Still, he felt Frieza hardening, and he knew that ultimately he would win. Frieza was just too weak when his ego and dignity was flattened…

"STOP IT!" Frieza hissed as he bucked. Cell pushed him down as Frieza squirmed and clawed. There was a surprising fury as the alien exerted himself to get away. His feet were violently kicking in the air around Cell's body, his hands were clawing at Cell's, and his tail was wiggling and thrashing excitedly, amusing Cell. Cells kept his hold tighter, making Frieza more uncomfortable and limiting his movements to escape. Frieza's tail managed to smack him hard, but it was nothing against his armor. The tail was useless. Frieza was utterly useless in fighting. It was useless to fight back anymore.

A tear came from Frieza's eye. He didn't pay attention o that, only of the sudden wave of anxiety and despair that captured his soul in its clutches. Such a feeling he only felt twice; when he was being beaten by Goku, and when he was slashed in half by another Super Saiyan. Such things as gut reactions of fear were not natural to him.

The androids smirk made him cry. The android's hands pleasuring him were making him cry and tremble. The android's deep laughter made him cry. Everything about this creature was making him upset.

He was so easily beaten. He was so easily succumbing to this powerful creature…  
Soon there were more tears as his body finally gave out. His mind felt like it had contorted into knots that were trying to ignore everything and allude himself to think, he did have a chance to escape…

Truth broke through. It immobilized him like poison. He fell flat in a sweat, letting himself relax as he pitifully sobbed. Such was the fate of the proud Icejin, the prince of his people, the lord of the universe, was the most powerful being in nature…

"Such delicious tears…" Cell mocked him as he lapped them up from his face. How he enjoyed watching the alien break. He looked like an innocent child being tortured to death! Such tears that glistened in the dark down his blushing white cheeks. Such trembling black lips and his eyes tightly shut as the beginnings of beautiful moans were issuing from his lips.

Cell squeezed harder, watching Frieza arch and gasp. Frieza gasped for breath as he was succumbing to the dark pleasure. The poison of Truth turned into the red venom of Sex. Sex that he did not ask for. Nor could dare think it was from the rubbing hands of someone green, large, better than him, had beaten him to a pulp…and was licking his heaving chest.

The prey was numb. Frieza the victim was panting heavily as he felt himself reach close to breaking point. There was nothing in his head but pangs of horrifying joy and terrible ecstasy. There was a tongue lapping at his stomach, hot breath escaping him as the only thought was thus; pleasure. So damn close to ultimate pleasure.

It suddenly stopped. He moaned, feeling no more hands, the feeling of numbness abated. He soon realized he was still crying. Opening his eyes as he tried to slow down his breathing, he was staring deep into the magenta orbs of Cell's eyes. Cell was smiling, his lips wide, his eyes lustful and devious.

"Perhaps a bit more foreplay my dear child?" He purred softly.

"I'm n-not a child…"He stuttered weakly.

"Well you'll truly be a man after I'm through with you dear Frieza." Cell emphasized his point by pinching Frieza's legs, earning a well deserved hiss. With that, he grasped the alien's legs, holding on gently as he examined the alien's body.

Frieza could feel Cell's tongue on his armored shin. The android tasted the dirt from battle and the taste of flesh. His teeth scraped the natural armored leg, feeling bone and flexible cartilage. Frieza squirmed as he grasped the biceps, fingering the muscles that created such powerful kicks and lunges.

Even his three toes were delicious.

At this point, Frieza knew what he was going to do. Already Cell was moving the alien's legs up around his shoulders, leaving him almost suspended and more immobile. His tail twitched with each rub of his thighs, once again close to his manhood with every stroke.

"I'm going to break you." He purred deviously. Frieza simply just laid there, his eyes closed, feeling Cell's own erection positioning at his own entrance. His tail squirmed and wrestled, swishing back and forth in nervous agitation between Cell's legs.

"No answer? Nothing from my sprightly fighter?" Cell questioned and kept a good grip on his little one's throbbing sex. Frieza gave a little grunt as he tried uselessly bucking away, but he was still in a position of sexual assault.

"You'll fight soon enough Frieza. I'm going to make you." The creature snarled as he reached behind him. Soon, he cringed, and some green good was secreted from the remnants of his tail unto his hand. Smirking, his own hardened manhood became unsheathed from the black shell as it slid back, like a beetle's wing.  
Frieza stared at the black ceiling. He knew Cell was lubricating himself. He knew that in a matter of seconds he would be violently raped. He knew that soon, he would be violated against his will and not even fit to be the person he once was that his father knew.

He was truly lonely.

But nothing could compare to this. This was not the answer he was seeking.

Frieza's thoughts were interrupted by the slow, painful feeling of Cell sliding himself in. Cell was in a look of bliss as he felt the warm confines of the alien. Frieza however was not. Truly, Cell was very large.

As he pushed himself deeper Frieza couldn't take the suffering anymore. He was chewing his lips trying to stifle his uncomfortable whimpers that he could not stop. Suddenly pain shot up his spine as he was stretched further. He couldn't hear himself cry out pitifully and breathe deep and fast for his life.

Cell stayed where he was, fully encompassed, feeling warmer by the second.

_So THIS is what sex feels like…_

Indeed, Cell was feeling incredibly wonderful. He was starting to pant, closing his eyes as he belted out a moan. Frieza had moved and started the struggling, his toes wiggling and his hands clawing the bedding.

He needed more sensation.

Cell growled with triumph as he began thrusting. His powerful hip and back muscles were perfect for creating beautiful, vile motions. Frieza was subject to this hard rape and did not enjoy it. He soon began screaming in pain and arching his back, his tail bending and twisting with each movement inside him.

Frieza moaned. At the same time, cell had thrust at a particular spot and caressed his hardening member.

Cell grunted as he pounded further and roughly caressed. Frieza's face contorted to mixtures of pain and pleasure, while his cries were merely gasps for breath and wails of passion. Frieza could not think. There was nothing but the enduring spasms of pleasure and pain. For some reason Frieza could not understand why…why he was feeling so good at the same time. It was horrible.

_Mercy…_He cried silently. He couldn't dare say it aloud! He would not stoop so low though he was feeling so terrible…

"Mercy my dear? Yes…but I shall not give it." Cell groaned in a husky voice as he pounded mercilessly.

Frieza's eyes widened. Did he…actually say that aloud?

"Ooh…oooh…" He moaned and tears were welling in his eyes again. Soon he realized that the majority of the moaning, the panting, the whimpers and sobs were in fact from him.

No more thoughts. The pounding was harder. His nerves were making his head feel numb. And then…his body…the tugging, the pulling, the thrusting…the sudden thought that he was the victim…exploded in the physical world.

With a lurch, Cell watched Frieza spill into his hand. The alien had bucked in one final bought, belting out a piercing screech and fell from the climax with a terrible, lurching moan. The pitiful creature soon felt Cell come inside him with a hard thrust. Frieza lay squeaking with each gasp of breath, hearing Cell groan deeply into the eternal night of Hell.

The green-man panted as he licked Frieza's sweet juices off his hand. The alien was so impeccably delicious. He resisted almost to the very end. _How noble of him to act so proud…when his pride was just raped._

He laughed heartily as he slid out and licked the sweating Frieza. Frieza's horror kept him still and weeping. Cell was only too glad to clean his lover up and settle him into his arms.

"There are some good things from this relationship darling." Cell purred in his ear. "I get to train you if you're a good boy. And you'll be safe and loved…"

Frieza curled up more on his side. He barely moved his tail, for the base of his tail and bum was throbbing and sore, dripping with blood and cum. He shivered as the warm arms held him tight against the armor of Cell.

"We'll talk more later, shall we?" He chuckled, and kissing Frieza's domed head, he settled in for sleep. Frieza would not dare try to escape. Especially in such a broken state of body and mind.

With that Frieza fell into a troubled sleep. Tears ran down his pale face.

The tyrant was broken. He would never be the same again.

_---------_

**A/N: The poor, poor dear...**

**I hope you enjoyed. DBZ is the most awesome anime in the world, it has a sexy Icejin named Frieza, a gay android, and an ugly villain named Buu. DBZ pwns Hellsing, Death Note, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, and misc. others that I watch and don't watch. **

**And what do I do? I write yaoi porn for it. Oh joy...**

**Now to move on with my other fanfics. ^^;**

**Shoys.**


End file.
